creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Slenderwoman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Slenderwoman page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 22:48, February 5, 2012 Uh hello Are you really married to the slenderman that's amazing I would love to learn from a slender if thats okMonster warrior 13:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow Thank you ok first question is how does the power of slender work do they use rips in reality to teleport to place to place or do they teleportMonster warrior 13:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Second question and don't take this the worng way are slenders born without facecile figures like mouths or knoses or ears please don't take that the worng way Question three Wow ok third question is dealing with the video manipulation like scratches in sound video glitching out and showing different images I would really like to know how slenders do this and learn more of what they can do and if your able to manipulate time can you know my future. Monster warrior 23:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Why hello there Mrs.Slenderwoman. I am pleased to meet you since I'm quite the slenderman fan. I hope the family is going well, Harley must be a handful though. Good luck with your next child. Voting on a girl because it would be awesome to see a woman pick up what her father is doing. Jacob-sama 03:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Questions Oh yes it does and a question that might either kill me because of fandom or kill me all together if we were to meet what would happen would you harm me in any way like using the tentacles or would we just talk and get to know each other because knowing a slender would be my dream all together but just as friends and well I would be kind of happy to know a slender personally but I would love to learn the tricks of the trade for slenders if I could have teacher that is? Monster warrior 13:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Monster warrior 00:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well do you have a facebook? Well do you have a facebook?Monster warrior 00:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well is there any way I can contact youMonster warrior 01:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC)